Volviendo a Ti
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Hermione y Snape tuvieron una relacion, pero despues del engaño de el se separaron, ahora despues de 11 años Herm regresa a londres en donde lo tendra que enfrentar
1. Regresar

Hola a todos, he vuelto si no he muerto todavía haha, bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste de verdad.

Bien, se han dado algunas situaciones con respecto a la clasificación de algunos Fics, lo que conlleva a la eliminación de la historia o el bloqueo del autor, esto se me hace muy injusto, aunque mis historias no son M pero algunas que me han encantado lo son y se me hace muy feo que las eliminen, no estoy de acuerdo con eso y los administradores de FFiction deberían poner una solución que no sea eliminar las historias.

Bueno los dejo con esta nueva entrega, espero que les agrade. Saludos.

* * *

Volviendo a ti

_Regresar_

Había llegado el día, estaba marcado en su calendario muggle, el día en que meses atrás Harry y Draco le hicieron prometer que regresarían a Londres.

Regresar esa era la palabra, _regresar_ a ver a sus amigos, a su familia, a los de la Orden y desafortunadamente también verlo a él.

Se fue de Londres huyendo de él, bueno Draco fue de mucha ayuda, no la dejo sola y Harry también lo fue, ellos fueron los únicos que sabían que estaba embarazada cuando Draco y ella se fueron a vivir a América, se preguntaran quien es él y porque desapareció de su vida, pues sucedió así:

-Flashback-

Ella estaba muy entusiasmada por haberse graduado de Hogwarts, después de esa inútil guerra en la que murieron muchos, en la que Harry derroto a Voldemort. Dumbledore había sobrevivido, vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al verlo entrar por la puerta del comedor con vida e integrarse a la lucha.

Después de su graduación Harry y Ron entraron a la academia de Aurores y ella entro a la Universidad Mágica de Londres, a estudiar Pociones Avanzadas, si escucharon bien pociones, además de ser una materia que le fascinaba, lo hizo por él, su profesor 5 años en pociones, fue lo que hizo que eligiera ese futuro.

Tal parece que paso de Respeto a Admiración a finalmente enamorarse, si se enamoro de Severus Snape, el cual se intensifico el ultimo año en la universidad, ella tenía que hacer prácticas con un profesor en pociones experto, claro su primera opción fue él, pero se desanimo de inmediato porque sabía que no la admitiría como su aprendiz, así que desistió de la idea y mando su solicitud al profesor Slughorn.

Draco (que también estaba en la universidad donde se volvieron amigos dejando atrás el pasado) la convenció de enviarle su solicitud al profesor Snape, dijo que no perdía nada con intentar así que con todas las dudas del mundo la envió. Como esperaba solo recibió respuesta del profesor Slughorn, la de él nunca llego.

Su primer mes en Hogwarts fue grandioso, aprendió algunas cosas del profesor Slughorn y estaba avanzando mucho en su técnica de elaboración de pociones (aunque su técnica no era mala) hasta una tarde en donde se encontraba elaborando pociones para la enfermería cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, por lo cual se dio la vuelta rápidamente lo cual ocasiono que soltara el ingrediente que traía en la mano y se rompiera.

-Cuidado Señorita Granger- le dijo con la ceja levantada-

-Pro... profesor Snape, me asusto- le respondió nerviosa-

- ¿Enserio?, yo asustando a un Gryffindor, eso es imposible-

-Se le quedo viendo-

-¿Qué se le ofrece Profesor Snape?-

-Nada, solo pasaba y escuche ruido, así que entre y la encontré a usted y el resto ya lo sabe-

-Oh!- dijo en tono decepcionado-

-Bueno, si me permite tengo que terminar esto- le dijo y empezó a cortar los ingredientes-

- Pero ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?-

-Cortando los ingredientes- respondió sarcásticamente-

-Usted no está cortando los ingredientes correctamente parece que quiere descuartizar a un troll-

-Perdone profesor, pero esta es la manera que el libro y mi tutor el profesor Slughorn indican- dijo molesta-

-Los libros no siempre tienen la razón y en cuanto a su tutor es un imbécil!-

-Perdón, pero fue el único que respondió mi solicitud para ser su aprendiz-

-¿Qué esta insinuando Granger?-

-Usted sabe a lo que me refiero, esto no estaría pasando si me hubiera aceptado como su aprendiz-

Él no respondió, se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Hermione de un pésimo Humor. El no se volvió a aparecer en el laboratorio mientras ella estuviera en él, la evitaba lo más posible, mejor dicho la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Así pasaron varias semanas hasta que a Dumbledore se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de "trabajo en equipo", no sabía cómo demonios se le ocurrió hacerlos trabajar juntos, para hacer pociones para la enfermería y para la orden. Tendría que verlo todos los lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábado después de la cena.

-Maldito viejo chocho, como se le ocurre hacerme trabajar más y sobre todo con EL, esto va a ser un infierno- dijo en voz alta Hermione mientras caminaba por el pasillo-

-Tranquila seguro que no es tan malo- respondió una voz a sus espaldas-

-Draco!- se giro para observarlo mejor y corrió a abrazarlo-

-Vaya Hermione, sí que te da gusto verme-

-Claro que me da gusto tonto, te extrañe mucho-

-Lo sé, suelo causar ese efecto en las personas-

-No seas presuntuoso- dijo golpeando ligeramente en el brazo-

-Tranquila, sabes yo también te extrañe-

-¿Cuándo regresaste de Alemania?-

-Esta misma mañana, vine lo más pronto que pude, adivina a quien va a hacer su internado en San Mungo-

-Oh! Por Merlín Draco! Muchas felicidades, te lo mereces has trabajado tanto para conseguir tu internado en San Mungo-

-Gracias, pero creo que esto hay que celebrarlo, que te parece si vamos a Hogsmade por unos tragos-

-Está bien, déjame ir por mi abrigo y nos vamos ok?-

-Claro, yo pasare a saludar a Severus, y te alcanzo en la puerta en 15 minutos-

Hermione hizo una cara de disgusto cuando menciono su nombre, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Draco. Lo dejo dirigirse hacia las mazmorras mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Continuara... dejen Reviews!


	2. Si es un Malfoy

Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling! bueno la historia es mia :D

Bien he vuelto si sé que me he tardado pero mi excusa es que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para entrar a la universidad y eso ocupa muchísima parte de mi tiempo.

Bien aquí les dejo con el Cap. y muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron Review y a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos o a alertas.

Sin más los dejo ahora a leer.

* * *

**Si es un Malfoy**

-Hermione?, ¿Estas lista para partir?- pregunto un Draco algo preocupado-

-No, claro que no estoy lista Draco, estoy muy nerviosa, me estoy arrepintiendo de ir, Alexander y yo deberíamos quedarnos aquí-

-Vamos Hermione ya habíamos hablado de esto, Lex entrara a Hogwarts el próximo septiembre, además él está muy emocionado por entrar con James, vamos sabes que es lo mejor para él, dime ¿A que le tienes miedo?-

-Tú sabes muy bien a QUIEN le tengo miedo, y si se entera de que Lex es su hijo, y si intenta quitármelo, no sé qué haría si lo aleja de mi lado-

-Vamos Herms, eso no va a suceder, Lex es un Malfoy y por lo tanto nadie se le va a acercar a memos que él lo quiera-

Porque su hijo Steven Alexander Malfoy Granger tenía el apellido de Draco, si ella se rehusó al principio pero él insistió tanto que tuvo que aceptar, no pudo discutir el hecho de que Draco no podía tener hijos (Debido a una maldición lanzada por Bellatrix) y que es el padrino de su hijo así que hizo lo más conveniente y aceptó.

-Pero él NO es un Malfoy, Draco, él es un Snape aunque no lo queramos, no sabes cuánto me encantaría que de verdad fuera un Malfoy, pero no lo es-

-Claro que es un Malfoy Hermione Granger no lo será de sangre pero lo es de corazón, ha sido criado como uno, sabes que amo a Lex como si fuera mi hijo, es mas sabes que Lex es mi hijo y nadie va a cambiar eso-

-Claro que es tu hijo Draco, pero que va a pasar cuando lo vea, cuando entre a Hogwarts, los has visto Draco, son idénticos-

-Draco la tomo en sus brazos y así estuvieron por algunos minutos hasta que-

-Vamos Herms, sabes que eres como mi hermana no te dejare.

-Gracias Draco-

-Mama?, Padrino?, el tío Harry nos está esperando en la sala, ¿está todo bien?- dijo Lex-

-Claro que si hijo, bajamos en un minuto-

-Está bien, ya quiero llegar a Londres, tengo que enseñarle a James mi nueva escoba-

-Claro que lo harás, ahora bajemos y dejemos que tu madre termine de arreglar sus cosas y vamos con tu tío Harry a hacerle algunas bromas-

-Draco!-

-jajajajaja, vamos Lex comamos algo antes de tomar el traslador-

-Claro padrino, ya quiero estar en Londres, el tío Harry me dijo que la tienda de los Weaslys es enorme, ya quiero ir-

-Está bien, pero primero tendrás que presentarte con todos los amigos de tu madre y míos y después iremos a donde tú quieras-

-Emm está bien, pero ¿crees que me acepten?, ¿Qué me quieran?-

-Oh! Lex, es obvio que te querrán, Molly y Arthur son como tus abuelos, aparte de Jane y George y claro mi madre-

-Entonces ¿ellos son mis abuelos?-

-Claro, y tienes muchos tíos y primos, todos están en Londres-

-¿Todos?-

-Claro, Todos-

-Entonces ¿En Londres también está mi padre?-

Draco se quedo sin palabras, Lex era un niño muy inteligente y cuando preguntaba por su padre solo era en pocas ocasiones, Hermione y Draco le dijeron la verdad hacia 1 año, ellos le habían dicho que su padre y Hermione se separaron antes de que él naciera, y que su padre no sabía de su existencia, Lex ya no había preguntado más, lo cual Draco y Hermione agradecieron demasiado.

-Si, él también está en Londres, pero Lex, sabes que él no sabe de ti y…-

-Lo sé, solo preguntaba si algún día me dirán quien es o porque nos dejo a mama y a mi-

-Vamos Lex, no te pongas así, además me tienes a mí que te amo como mi hijo-

-Lo sé padrino yo también te quiero como a un padre- dijo abrazando a Draco-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que marco tan emotivo- dijo la voz de Harry-

-Tío, estamos listos, bueno solo falta mi mamá-

* * *

Continuara... Dejen Reviews!


	3. Hora de Volver

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de JK Rowling! bueno la historia es mía :D

Bueno queridas y queridos si es que hay un hombre leyendo, he vuelto, lo se me odian pero tengo 2 razones principales,

Primera: entrare a la Universidad y estoy vuelta loca.

Segunda: Mi hermana ha destruido mi modem y me he quedado sin comunicación por internet indefinidamente

Bien, les dejo el capitulo, sé que es muy corto pero para el próximo prometo recompensarlos, no se preocupen espero actualizar más pronto cuando me adapte bien a mis horarios universitarios.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por COMENTAR! Ahora a leer: D

* * *

**Hora de volver**

Hermione después de que Draco y Lex bajaran se quedo recordando los eventos que la llevaron a enamorarse de Severus.

FLASHBACK

Hermione se encontraba preparando algunas de las pociones que el profesor Slughorn le había encargado cuando:

-Vaya, veo que sigue sin saber cómo cortar un simple ingrediente-

-Veo que sigue tan insoportable, Oh! Perdón, lo olvide por un momento es Snape, siempre es insoportable!-

-Cuide lo que dice Granger-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere profesor?-

-Que aprenda cómo hacer una poción correctamente-

-Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, esto no estaría pasando si usted…-

En ese momento Snape la tomo por los brazos y le demostraba como cortar los ingredientes-

-Pero ¿Qué?-

-Deje de hablar y concéntrese en los ingredientes Granger-

Así pasaron todas las tardes a partir de ese momento, todo era igual, ella estaba en el laboratorio, el llegaba le enseñaba algo sobre la poción que preparaban y terminaban platicando de cualquier tema así durante 4 meses, pero un día todo cambio.

-Hermione-

-Si Severus- (habían dejado de lado las formalidades)-

-Podrías pasarme ese frasco por favor?-

-Claro-

Hermione se acerco para tomar el frasco, pero tropezó, esperaba tocar el suelo pero en vez de eso sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con los profundos ojos de Severus, no lo podía evitar, era como si sus labios la llamaran, no lo pudo resistir mas y acorto la distancia entre ellos y lo besó, en un principio Snape no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que sucediera eso que se dejo llevar.

-Herm..mione-

-Severus, Perdón pero no podía pasar otro día sin hacer eso-

-No tienes que disculparte- y la beso otra vez-

Después de ese día Severus y Hermione empezaron una relación, que al principio no fue muy bien aceptada peor conforme iban viendo lo felices que eran, los apoyaron, los más felices al enterarse fueron Draco y Dumbledore, a los demás les costó un poco más de tiempo pero después lo aceptaron.

Todo era tan bello hasta que…

FIN FLASHBACK

-Hermione, vamos el traslador se activara en 10 minutos, tienes que bajar- dijo Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-Claro solo me falta reducir estos baúles y estaré lista-

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro-

-Eso espero Draco, eso espero, pero no puedo imaginar lo que sucederá cuando me encuentre con él, cuando se entere que Lex es su hijo, no creo que pueda enfrentarme a él-

-Claro que te podrás enfrentar a él, tú eres muy fuerte, Harry y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte en todo momento-

-Gracias Draco, no sé qué haría sin Harry y sin ti-

-De nada, ahora bajemos, porque la mansión Malfoy nos espera- Dijo Draco limpiándole las lágrimas a Hermione-

Los dos bajaron a la sala donde tomarían el traslador hacia la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Dejen Reviews! Plizz


	4. Mansion Malfoy

Bueno, bueno, que creen? GANO MEXICO MEDALLA DE ORO haha ok ya, estoy muy feliz y eso me dio algo de inspiración y me puse a escribir haha, chicas otro cap. mas, quiero agradecer a las chicas que dejaron Review y a las que agregaron a favoritos, bueno solo quiero avisarles que en el próximo capitulo sabrán porque Hermione y Sev se separaron, ya sé que es lo que todas quieren saber pero les prometo que en el próximo lo sabrán, espero subirlo mañana por la noche, ahora si a lo que te truje chencha.

A leer.

* * *

Los dos bajaron a la sala donde tomarían el traslador hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

-Mamá, vamos, ya quiero llegar a Londres!-

-Claro Lex, pero te vas a comportar, no quiero que James y tu hagan desastres-

-Vamos Hermione son niños, además futuros merodeadores- dijo Harry

-Claro, además ¿Qué no recuerdas como éramos Harry y yo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts?-

-Lo sé, y precisamente por eso le estoy diciendo, Malfoy, Potter, no puedo creer el colegio sobreviviera después de ustedes-

-Hey! No es para tanto, además ahora es diferente- aclaro Draco

-Claro, y más les vale que sea diferente- dijo Hermione lanzando una mirada estilo Molly Weasly

-Bien, creo que es hora de regresar a casa-

-Si! Que emoción- dijo Lex-

-Bien, tómense de las manos y a la cuenta de 3 tomamos el traslador- dijo Harry-

-Listos, 1..2…3…

Los 4 desaparecieron sintiendo un tirón y a los pocos segundos estaban frente a la Mansión Malfoy en donde los estaban esperando Narcisa Malfoy y un elfo domestico.

-Abuela!- grito un Lex corriendo a abrazarla-

-Oh mi muchacho, te extrañe mucho, vaya cuanto has crecido-

-No lo suficiente madre- contesto un muy sonriente Draco-

-Draco!, Hermione ¿Qué tal el viaje?, pero no se queden ahí pasen, tomemos té y me cuentan-

Entraron a la Mansión Malfoy, pero Harry en ese momento se despidió.

-Bueno, yo los dejo, los esperamos esta noche en Grimauld Place para que saluden a todos, hasta la noche-

-Adiós Harry y gracias por todo-

Ya dentro de la Mansión Narcisa hizo que les sirvieran té en el salón.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Ajetreado pero normal- respondió Draco

-Lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí- dijo Hermione-

-Si, y Hermione querida que es lo ¿que los hizo regresar?-

-Bueno, Lex recibió la carta de Hogwarts, además a mi me ofrecieron en trabajo en el ministerio en el departamento de Auroras-

-¿Era en lo que trabajabas en América?-

-Si, soy un Auror certificado, pero mi trabajo se enfoca mas en el área de pociones, así ayudo a identificarlas, elaborarlas dependiendo del caso, claro que si lo requiere entro en acción- Hermione sonrió-

-Muy interesante, y tu Draco?-

-Madre, ya sabes que me ofrecieron un muy buen puesto en San Mungo como director del área de venenos-

-Entonces su estancia en Londres ya es permanente-

-Si, eso espero- dijo Hermione-

Continuaron los tres platicando hasta que Lex le pregunto a Draco por su habitación, en ese momento se retiraron para descansar antes de la cena de esa noche en Grimauld Place. Ya entrada la tarde Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de Lex.

-Toco la puerta-

-Adelante-

-Lex ¿Estas listo para esta noche?-

-mmm.. no se mama-

-¿Qué pasa Lex?, yo pensaba que estabas muy emocionado-

-Y lo estoy! Lo que pasa es que no se si les agrade, al los únicos que conozco es a James y a Albus, Lily no cuenta porque es pequeña-

-Oh cariño claro que les agradaras, eres un niño encantador, además conocerás a los gemelos Weasly, Remus y Tonks tienen un hijo de tu edad, se llama Teddy, vamos cariño todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, no tienes por qué temer-

-Lo sé, es solo que no dejo de estar nervioso-

-Todo saldrá bien Lex, ahora ve a bañarte, tienes que estar listo antes de las 6:30 ok?-

-Si mama, estaré listo, sabes ¿En donde esta mi padrino?-

-Creo que está en su habitación, ¿Para qué lo necesitas?-

-Quiero ir a volar un rato antes de alistarme para la cena y quería ver si me podía acompañar-

-Steven Alexander Malfoy, tienes que arreglarte ahora, si no, no te dará tiempo-

-Está bien. Dijo el chico levantando la ceja al puro estilo de su padre-

-Lex, no hagas eso, ahora a bañarse jovencito-

-Ya voy madre, ahora si me permites..-Dijo invitándola a salir-

-Está bien, te ceo en el salón a las 6:30-

-Si madre-dijo Lex rodando los ojos-

Hermione cerró la puerta y avanzo hacia su habitación, ella también tenía que arreglarse, no se quería presentar a sus viejos amigos desarreglada.

-Hermione?

-¿Qué sucede Draco?-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro-

-Esta mañana estaba hablando con Lex y me pregunto que quienes eran los que Vivian aquí, y le dije-

-¿Eso qué tiene de malo?- pregunto una preocupada Hermione-

-Qué me pregunto que si su padre también vivía en Londres-

-Por Merlín!, pero porque preguntaría eso-

-Hermione, Lex ya creció, tiene derecho a saber quien es su padre, y Él también tiene derecho-

-No!, él no se va a enterar, no tiene NINGUN DERECHO, sobre Lex, no quiero que lo sepa, NO!- dijo Hermione llorando-

-Quieras o no, tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad, Lex es un Snape y tiene todo el derecho a saberlo, al igual que Severus, es su heredero, vamos Hermione recapacita, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar cuando Lex entre a Hogwarts?- Severus no es tonto, Lex es idéntico a él, que va a decir el niño, Vamos Hermione-

-Crees que no lo he pensado, hace un momento estuve con Lex y frunció el ceño igual que él, Merlín! Son tan parecidos, pero no lo puedo hacer, ya veremos lo que sucede cuando se enteren-

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero es tu decisión, ahora te dejo, tengo que alistarme para la cena de esta noche con Potty-

-Draco!- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-

-Está bien, adiós, te veo en el salón a las 6:30-

Draco se marcho dejando a una Hermione muy inquieta con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Review Por favor :D


	5. Recordando

Bueno, bueno, aquí esta lo que muchas esperaban, el porqué de la separación de nuestro querido Sev y de Herm, muchísimas gracias por comentar el cap. anterior, bien este cap. se lo dedico a Liz mi beff haha gracias a ella están leyendo esto, bueno son las 2 de la mañana, hoy entro a la universidad y estoy más nerviosa que nunca, espero que les guste, con todo el corazón y por favor Dejen Review, así podre saber si lo que escribo es de su agrado o definitivamente me tengo que retirar de FF, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima, ahora si a lo que te truje chencha.

A leer.

* * *

-Flashback-

Hermione se encontraba en Hogsmade, quedo de verse con Draco en las 3 escobas, tenía que hablar con él, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, su trabajo en San Mungo ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo.

Hermione llevaba más de un año saliendo con Severus, no lo podía creer, lo amaba muchísimo y él a ella, hubo un momento en donde ella tenía miedo, pero ahora no, estaba al 100% segura de que su amor, claro todo tenía sus altibajos, tenían peleas, pero las superaban y las reconciliaciones eran lo que más le gustaba.

-Draco!- exclamo sonriente Hermione.

-Herm que gusto verte-

-A mí también me da mucho gusto, y cuéntame ¿Cómo te va?-

-Muy bien, San Mungo está un poco más tranquilo, pero aún hay mucho trabajo-

-y ¿Cómo vas con Cho?-

-Pues... digamos que no muy bien, se queja de que no salimos y…-

-Y ¿Qué?-

-De que las veces que tengo tiempo salgo contigo- dijo Draco algo abochornado-

-Oh!, pero se puede solucionar, vamos debes pasar más tiempo con ella-

-No!, Herm no me gusta estar con ella, me aburre, voy a terminar con ella-

-Espero que no sea por mi culpa-

-Claro que no, ya no tenemos por qué estar juntos-

-Es tu decisión, yo solo quiero que seas feliz-

Hermione y Draco siguieron platicando hasta que se llego la hora de regresar al castillo.

-Bien Herm, nos vemos la próxima semana ok?-

-Claro, nos vemos-

-Fin Flashback-

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos para tomar un largo y relajante baño antes de arreglarse para la cena, así que abrió las llaves, puso algunas sales dentro de la tina y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa y entrar la bañera-

-Flashback-

Al día siguiente de que Hermione estaba en el laboratorio trabajando cuanto llego Cho muy enojada.

-Tu- apunto con el dedo- Maldita zorra quita novios- le grito-

-Oye!, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-Mi problema eres tú, zorra, por tu culpa Draco me dejo-

-Ha!, no me hagas reír, te dejo por TU culpa, no trates de cargarle la culpa a otros-

-Eres una maldita imbécil-

-Aquí la imbécil es otra, ahora sal de aquí, tengo trabajo-

-Pues que te aproveche Hermione, Que te aproveche (N/a: Inspirado en Liz, no lo pude resistir), además ya tengo un hombre de verdad en mi cama, y créeme, es mucho mejor-

-Mira, me importa muy poco tu vida y si tienes o no un hombre en tu cama, ahora LARGO!-

-Debería importarte!- Cho salió por la puerta-

-/Te daré en donde más te duele maldita, con Cho Chang nadie se mete/ pensaba mientras salía del castillo-

-1 semana después-

-Draco, aquí- dijo señalando su mesa-

-Herm- respondió el rubio sonriendo-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, Herm quiero pedirte disculpas por el incidente de Cho-

-No te preocupes Draco, no fue tu culpa-

-Claro que lo fue!-

-No!, tú no tienes la culpa de que Cho este loca-

-Pero, ¿No te ocasione problemas?, y Severus ¿Qué dijo?-

-Tranquilo, el no se entero de nada, no quise preocuparlo con tonterías-

-Si claro- dijo Draco en tono afligido-

-Olvídalo, adivina qué? Te tengo que decir algo, Fui al doctor-

-Que?, estas bien?, te pasa algo?, como te sientes?-

-Si me dejaras terminar lo sabrías-

-Ok ya dime!-

-Bueno, ayer fui al doctor, y me dijo… él me dijo..-

-Ya Hermione ¿Qué te dijo el Doctor?-

-Estoy Embarazada- Dijo sonriendo-

-Herm! Eso es maravilloso, Felicidades, que emoción!-

-Lo sé, estoy tan feliz-

-y ¿Cómo reacciono Severus?-

-No lo sabe, tu eres el primero, se lo voy a decir esta tarde, después de hablar contigo-

-Wow! Herm, te acompaño, definitivamente tengo que ver su cara cuando le digas-

-Está bien-

-Oye yo también tengo una buena noticia-

-¿Cuál?, Habla!-

-Me ofrecieron trabajo en un Hospital en América, como colaborador en una investigación-

-Wow, América, eso es fantástico! Aunque es algo lejos, espero que vengas a visitarnos a tu ahijado y a mí-

-mi..Mi ahijado?, Estas segura Herm-

-Claro, además se que a Severus le encantara-

-Gracias Herm, no sabes lo importante que es para mí-

-Lo sé, ahora regresemos al castillo para que veas la cara de Severus y le digas sobre tu nuevo empleo-

-Claro andando-

Hermione y Draco se dirigieron hacia el castillo charlando sobre distintas cosas, al llegar al castillo se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, Hermione entro en las habitaciones de Severus y de ella y lo llamo-

-Sev, Severus amor estas aquí-

-Bueno, tal parece que no está-

En ese momento escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Severus!- Salió Hermione asustada hacia la habitación y Draco detrás de ella-

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Cho Chan y Severus estaña en si cama, el sobre ella teniendo sexo-

-Severus Maldito Bastardo- Grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Hermione-

-Hermione?, esto no es lo que crees- Respondió un Severus muy asustado-

-A no?. Eres un maldito idiota!, Te Odio, TE ODIO!, cómo pudiste, y con ella-

-Hermione Por Favor- dijo acercándose a ella-

-No me toques, me das asco, te odio-

-Vámonos Draco, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-

-Hermione, no te vayas, espera-

-No te le acerques- Dijo Draco apuntándolo con su varita-

-Tu quítate Draco, esto no te incumbe-

-Claro que me incumbe, no te le acerques-

-Quítate te digo-

-No-

-Vámonos Draco, no quiero estar un minuto más cerca de él- dijo Hermione saliendo por la puerta-

-Hermione, No!, No!-

Hermione salió del castillo con el corazón destrozado y hecha un mar de lagrimas, hasta que llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy en donde Harry ya los esperaba (Draco le mando un patronus diciéndole que lo necesitaba)-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Harry muy preocupado, Hermione no contestaba y no paraba de llorar-

-El bastardo de Snape, lo encontramos en la cama con Cho-

-Maldito desgraciado, Yo lo mato- dijo Harry muy cabreado-

-Tranquilo Harry, ¿Ahora que Herm?-

-Solo no quiero estar cerca de él-

En ese momento un elfo domestico apareció y le dijo a Draco

-Amo Malfoy, el señor Snape acaba de llegar y pide hablar con usted-

-Maldito, Gracias Tuny-

-Para servirle amo-

-No quiero verlo Draco, solo llévame lejos, no soportaría mas mentiras, llévame-

-Tranquila Herm, no dejaremos que se te acerque-

-Vámonos Draco, vámonos a América, vámonos!-

-Claro Herm, mañana mismo nos vamos-

-No Draco vámonos ahorita, no lo soporto-

-Está bien, Harry haces un traslador , mandaremos por nuestras cosas mañana, lista herm?-

-Si, solo vámonos-

-En ese momento escucharon detrás de la puerta-

-Hermione Ábreme! Hermione- era Severus-

-Ya Draco, se activara en 10 segundos, ahora-

Draco tomo a Hermione por la cintura y mientras desaparecían, Severus había derribado la puerta.

-¿A dónde fueron Potter?- le apunto Severus con su varita-

-No lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría-

-No juegues conmigo Potter-

-Me importa muy poco lo que usted piense-

Hermione y Draco llegaron a América donde él comenzó a trabajar en el hospital mientras Hermione se convirtió en Auror.

De eso hacía ya 11 años

-Fin Flashback-

* * *

Review Por favor :D


	6. Grimaul Place

Bueno, bueno, primeramente, perdón por el tiempo que me tarde, pero mi lap murió junto con mi inspiración, así que gracias a algunas amenazas de LiizBlack y que mi laptop regreso, aquí tienen el capítulo, Espero que les guste y ya que estamos aquí, les pido que se pasen por mis otros fics :D.

Gracias a LiizBlack que como siempre, esta molestandome con que escriba y me apoya en todo, Gracias Licha y Gracias a todas las lectoras y lectores (si hay) y ahora a lo que nos truje chencha,

A leer.

* * *

**Grimauld Place**

Hermione dejo escapar algunas lágrimas al recordar ese incidente, pero se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para la cena y salió del baño y se empezó a arreglar. Le esperaba una larga noche.

SALON DE LA MANSION MALFOY

-Hey chaparro bajas 5 minutos antes-

-Si!, es que estoy un poco nervioso-

-No tienes por qué estarlo, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras-

-Si- dijo el joven no muy convencido-

- Ven, dime porque estas tan nervioso verdaderamente?-

-De… de que no me acepten- dijo casi en un susurro-

- Vamos Lex, eso no sucederá, ya conoces a James, Albus, Lily, Harry y Ginny, ellos van a estar ahí, además todos los demás son amigos de tu madre y míos, y son muy agradables-

-Está bien-

-Hey, a todos les gusta el quiddich tanto como a ti, ja!, no sé cómo tu madre no sabe nada del juego-

-Hey! Te escuche Draco!-

En ese momento Hermione bajaba las escaleras con un vestido que la hacía lucir hermosísima.

-Lo siento Hermione pero es la verdad, a ti no te entra el quiddich ni aunque fuera necesario para pasar los EXTASIS- Draco y Lex rieron-

-Oigan!, la que no entiende soy yo, como les puede gustar ese deporte, Es de Barbaros!-

-Eso no es verdad Madre, además cuando entre a Hogwarts voy a entrar en el equipo de Quiddich de mi casa y voy a ser el mejor buscador como mi padrino y mi tío Harry-

-Pero recuerda que yo soy mejor buscador que Potter-

-OK-

-Pero todo dependerá del entusiasmo que le pongas a las cosas para lograrlas Lex-

-Lo se mama- dijo rodando los ojos

En ese momento entro una lechuza con una carta para Draco.

-Es de San Mungo, iré a responderla a mi despacho-

-Sí, mientras yo aprovecho para ir por mi bolso y mi abrigo, Vienes Lex?-

-No, yo aquí los espero-

Lex se entretuvo observando los retratos que se encontraban en el salón y en eso apareció un elfo doméstico y dijo:

-Señorito Malfoy, se encuentra una visita, pasara al salón mientras aviso a la Señora Malfoy.

-Si- Dijo Lex secamente-

En ese momento una señora muy elegante de cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros tan parecidos a los de él lo cual lo desconcertó.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo ella con algo de desdén-

-Buenas tardes señora…-

-Snape, Eileen Snape-

En cuanto Eileen puso atención al muchacho se dio cuenta del gran parecido con su hijo a esa edad.

-Cómo te llamas jovencito?-

-Perdone, mi nombre es Steven Alexander Malfoy.

-A…lexander?- en ese momento se le abrieron enormemente los ojos a Eileen, y dijo en voz casi inaudible _Severus_-

En ese momento llego Draco al salón y se quedó sorprendido por lo que se encontró allí, escucho a Eileen pronunciar el nombre de su padrino y decidió intervenir.

-Señora Snape a que debemos su agradable visita-

-Draco querido, no sabía que ya te encontrabas en Londres, vengo a ver a tu madre, tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar-

-Lex ve y avísale a tu madre que nos vamos en 5 minutos por favor- Dijo Draco algo nervioso-

Lo que Draco quería en ese momento era que Lex se marchara, Eileen no era tonta y estaba haciendo deducciones.

-Sí, mucho gusto en conocerla Señora Snape- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del salón-

-Draco, ese jovencito es tu.. Tú..-

-Es mi hijo- contesto el rubio secamente-

-Pero él no se parece en nada a ti-

-Lo sé, no se parece y que más da, es mi hijo y lo amo-

-Oh!-

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Narcisa Malfoy-

-Eileen querida, que gusto, pero vamos que haces ahí, vamos al jardín, él te está servido-

-Claro- Respondió Eileen-

Draco agradeció que su madre lo sacara de la situación incómoda en la que estaba. Hermione y Lex aparecieron por las escaleras.

-Bien, nos vamos?-

-Claro-

Tomaron los polvos Flu y dijeron fuerte Numero 12 de Grimauld Place, y desaparecieron en medio de llamas verdes.

GRIMAUL PLACE

Aparecieron en la chimenea 3 figuras, en ese instante Hermione sintió unos brazos rechonchos la atrapaban y la estrujaban a lo que ella solo atinó a decir:

-Tanto tiempo Molly-

-Hermione mi niña, tanto tiempo, no te vuelvas a ir así de aquí, te extrañamos mucho-

-Lo se Molly, yo también los extrañe mucho, pero ten por seguro de que no me volveré a ir-

-Pero quién es ese guapo jovencito que está aquí?-

-Molly, él es mi hijo Steven Alexander-

-Así que tú eres el famosísimo Lex eh?, ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuela Molly- Lo tomo por las manos y le dio un gran abrazo-

-Bueno pasen ,los chicos están afuera- Dijo Molly refiriéndose a Lex-

-En donde están todos?-pregunto un Draco algo incómodo-

-Los demás están en la sala tomando te, vamos-

Los 4 se dirigieron a la sala en donde se encontraban todos.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Hermione muy emocionada-

-Hermione!- gritaron todos a la vez mientras Ginny la abrazaba-

-Hola Ginny, tanto tiempo amiga-

-tú, ya no te vuelvas a ir, ni tu rubiecito-dijo abrazando a un muy sonrojado Draco-

Todos abrazaban y saludaban a Hermione y a Draco por lo que Lex se sintió algo incómodo.

-Bueno, me da mucho gusto volver a verlos a todos, les presento a mi hijo Lex, Lex salúdalos-

-Hola, yo soy Lex-

-Lex, ellos son Remus, Tonks, Sirius, y ellos son Fred y George- Dijo Hermione señalando a cada uno-

-Son los que tienen la tienda de bromas?-

-Claro Lex, cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos- Dijo Fred-

-Tenemos todo tipo de bromas para que lleves ahora que entres a Hogwarts- Dijo George-

-Genial, le diré a mi padrino que me lleve!-

-Claro o si quieres nosotros te podemos llevar y darte un recorrido por Hogsmade-

-Eso sería asombroso-

-Bueno, él es Arthur Weasly, y por ultimo pero menos importante, él es uno de mis mejores amigos del colegio, "Ron"-

-Mucho gusto a todos-

En ese momento James llego corriendo y lo abrazo.

-Lex!-

-James!-

-Ven, vamos a fuera, estamos jugando Quiddich-

-Pero no traje mi escoba-

-No te preocupes, puedes usar una de las de papa o de las de Tío Sirius-

-Está bien, Mama puedo ir?-

-Claro cariño, solo ten cuidado-

-Si mama-

En ese momento Lex y James desaparecieron de la sala.

-Bien Hermione, Como te ha ido?- Pregunto Remus-

-Muy bien, mi trabajo en América me gustaba mucho y además me permitía estar con Lex-

-Trabajabas en el Ministerio Americano Verdad?- Pregunto muy interesado Arthur-

-Sí, trabajaba como jefa del departamento de Control de Pociones y venenos-

-Wow! Eso suena importante- Dijo Sirius muy impactado-

-Lo era, pero ya estoy aquí-

-En donde trabajaras en Londres?-

-Aquí mismo, en el departamento de Aurores-

-Wow!-

-Claro, trabajare con mi queridísimo jefe Potter no es así?- Dijo Hermione Sonriendo-

-Sí, yo pedí, más bien rogué al ministerio Americano para el traslado de Hermione, porque déjenme decirles que además de ser una de las mejores pocionistas es también una de las mejores Aurores del continente americano-

-Vaya y para que regresaste?- Pregunto Tonks-

-Bueno, regrese porque a Lex le llego la carta de Hogwarts y además, creo que era hora de regresar a casa-

-si, en eso tienes razón-

En ese momento Molly los llamo para cenar, Hermione se retrasó un poco con Ginny.

-y bien?-

-Bien qué?-

-Tú y Draco…-

-Oh! No, él es solo mi amigo, además es como mi hermano-

-Por favor Hermione, solo te falta el título de Señora Malfoy-

-Claro que no Ginny, Draco es solo un muy buen amigo y el padrino de Lex-

-Hablando de Lex, ahora que están en Inglaterra, que crees que pase si EL se entera?-

-No lo sé Ginny y no lo quiero ni pensar, ahora vamos a cenar-

-Pues tienes que pensarlo Hermione, Lex es una copia al carbón de su padre, todos lo notamos y te aseguro que cuando entre a Hogwarts Él también se dará cuenta-

-Lo se Ginny, eso me tiene muy preocupada-

-El primer problema será cuando él lo vea y sepa que es mi hijo-

-Bueno, en la selección dirán su primer apellido, y dado que el primer Apellido de Lex es Malfoy, no creo que se entere-

-Ginny, Cuantos Malfoy en Inglaterra existen?, sabrá que tiene algo que ver con Draco y por lo tanto conmigo-

-Cierto, confiemos en que las cosas no salgan tan mal como pienso que saldrán-

Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron al comedor en donde ya se encontraban todos sentados, Hermione se sentó a un lado de Draco y Tonks, mientras que Lex se sentó a un lado de James y de los gemelos, se notaba que estaba muy entretenido con las bromas de los gemelos, Hermione sonrió Feliz de que Lex se acoplara tan rápido.

-Buenas noches- Dijo una voz desde la puerta-

En ese momento se le paralizo el corazón y se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, Albus Dumbledore acababa de entrar al comedor, y si Albus Dumbledore estaba ahí, significaba que Él también podría estar ahí, Hermione tenia los cabellos de punta al igual que Draco, que solo acertó en tomarle la mano en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Dejen Review, es lo que me alimenta a seguir escribiendo :D


	7. Dumbledore

Bueno aqui les traigo una entrega mas de esta historia, muchisimas gracias por los Reviews, haha y aqui tienen lo que tanto esperaban. Saludos a todas las lectoras las quiero chicas, sin ustedes no seria nada.

Recuerden todos los personajes son de JK Rowling solo la idea es mia.

Ahora a lo que nos interesa

A leer.

* * *

-Buenas noches profesor- contestaron todos

-Buenas noches señorita Granger, señor Malfoy-

-Bu..enas noches profesor, como le ha ido- pregunto Hermione un poco mas calmada al ver que el anciano director venia solo-

-Muy bien señorita Granger, pero ya tendremos oportunidad de charlar, ahora me muero de hambre-

-Claro profesor-

La cena continuo con toda tranquilidad, claro, con las continuas bromas de los gemelos, al terminar la cena todos pasaron al salón a tomar te y los chicos estaban jugando por toda la casa.

-Como ha estado señorita Granger?- se acercó el anciano viéndola por encima de sus lentes de media luna

-Muy bien profesor, y usted?-

-También muy bien, escuche que se quedara en Londres-

-Si, trabajare en el ministerio en el departamento de aurores con Harry y los chicos-

-Lastima, me hubiera gustado tenerla como mi maestra de pociones.

-Lo lamento profesor, pero ambos sabemos mis razones para rechazar su ofrecimiento-

-Si, por desgracia lo se- dijo el anciano con tristeza.

En ese momento llego Lex corriendo.

-Mama, mama, a Teddy le cambia el cabello de color, tienes que verlo- pero al darse cuenta de que Albus lo estaba observando solo dijo –Perdón-

-Lex, él es el profesor Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Steven Alexander Malfoy- dijo tendiéndole la mano al anciano-

-Mucho gusto Alexander- contesto el saludo el profesor-

-Dígame Lex, así es como me llaman todos-

-mmm preferiría llamarte Alexander, es un nombre muy bonito, claro si no te molesta- dijo con los ojos azules puestos en Hermione

-Claro que no, Alexander esta bien-

-Profesor, él es mi hijo-

-Lo supuse, tiene tu nariz-

En ese momento Draco apareció.

-Pá (N/A: así le dice en diminutivo de PADRINO), tienes que ver como le cambia el color al cabello a Teddy-

-Claro Lex vamos-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo profesor, nos vemos-

Draco y Lex desaparecieron por la puerta.

-No hay ninguna duda de que se parece a sus padres, igual de curioso-

Hermione se tenso en ese momento, no sabia que responder.

-Profesor yo…-

-Tranquila Hermione, es obvio que se parece muchísimo a Severus, además cuando te fuiste, yo sabia que estabas embarazada.

-Pero como?- pregunto Hermione muy nerviosa

-No entrare en detalles Señorita Granger, pero te puedo asegurar que no le diré nada a Severus, si no le dije en todo este tiempo, menos ahora-

-Gracias profesor-

-Tú lo vas a hacer Hermione, Severus no es tonto, y cuando Alexander entre a Hogwarts tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, y no me quiero imaginar lo que hará-

-Lo he pensado muchísimo profesor, pero no es sencillo, voy a llegar y le voy a decir , "ya sé que me engañaste, pero Lex es tu hijo", Ja!-

-No así Hermione, pero es mejor para todos si se lo dices, Alexander sabe que Draco no es su padre?-

-Si, le dice Pa en diminutivo de Padrino, pero lo quiere como si fuera su padre, porque lo es-

-Porque lleva el apellido Malfoy?-

-Porque Draco me lo pidió, ya que el no podrá darle un heredero a los Malfoy-

-Entiendo, pero recuerda que Severus es el último Snape, y también necesita un Heredero-

-No, Lex no necesita nada de ÉL-

-Solo piénsalo Hermione, ahora me retiro-

-Saludos a la profesora Mcgonagall-

-Claro querida, nos vemos-

Hermione se quedo muy pensativa y nerviosa después de su plática con el anciano director.

La velada continúo sin más contratiempos, los chicos cayeron rendidos y se durmieron en los sillones. Hermione se acercó a Draco y le dijo:

-Creo que es hora de irnos-

-Claro, déjame tomar a Lex-

Draco tomo a Lex en sus brazos y fueron a despedirse de los demás.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, el enano ya se durmió y su madre esta por dormirse también- Bromeo Draco y todos rieron-

-Si, Draco tiene razón, nos vemos mañana-

Y con eso Draco, Hermione y Lex desaparecieron.

* * *

Dejen Review porfavor, es lo que me hace escribir :)


	8. La razón de tu nombre

Bueno aqui les traigo un capitulo cortito D: no me maten pero se me ocurrio ahorita haha, son las 2 de la mañana y yo escribiendo, pero aqui lo tienen. Gracias por leer, las quiero, recuerden nada de esto es mio, solo la trama :).

A leer.

* * *

Acababan de regresar de casa de los Potter, ese día había sido muy agitado, cuando llegaron a casa Lex despertó y se puso a charlar con ella mientras se preparaba para dormir.

-Que te parecieron nuestros amigos Lex-

-Excelente mama, todos son muy amables y divertidos, Teddy y James son muy divertidos también-

-Parece que te cayó muy bien teddy cariño-

-si, le pregunte que porque se llama así y me dijo que por su Abuelo Ted Tonks lo que llevo a que me preguntara porque me llamo así, pero en realidad no lo se. Porque me pusiste Steven Alexander mama?-

-Bueno Lex porque desde siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Steven, se me hace un nombre muy hermoso-

-Y Alexander?-

Hermione guardo silencio por unos momentos.

-Pues, es una historia muy larga que algún día te contare cariño-

-Es relacionada con mi padre verdad, por eso nunca hablas de algo cuando tiene que ver con el-

-Lex ya te explique la situación con tu padre, no lo hagas más difícil-

-Lo se, lo que no entiendo es como fue capaz de engañarte y dejarnos-

-Lex, eso no es del todo verdad-

-Pero te engaño madre, no se si algún día se lo perdonare-

-Lex no pienses así, solo duerme cariño, mañana será un día difícil-

-Esta bien, buenas noches mama-

-Buenas noches cariño-

Hermione después de esa conversación con Lex quedo muy conmovida, no podía permitir que Lex tuviera esos pensamientos sobre su padre, pero no podía hacer nada, la pregunta de Lex le calo en lo mas profundo y le hizo recordar el preciso instante en el que decidió su nombre.

Flashback

Estaban Hermione y Severus sentados en las habitaciones de él viendo las llamas de la chimenea y abrazándose mientras Hermione leía una revista muggle.

-Que tanto lees en esa cosa Hermione-

-es solo una revista Sev-

-Como sea-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio cuando Hermione dijo

-Steven-

-Que?-

-Steven, ese nombre me gusta, se escucha muy tierno-

-mmmm no esta mal-

-Si tengo un hijo lo llamare Steven-

-Bien, pero que te parece Alexander?-

-Alexander tampoco esta mal, pero a que viene el nombre de Alexander-

-pues todos los primogénitos Snape se llaman Alexander desde hace generaciones, es un distintivo de los Herederos Snape -

-enserio, entonces te llamas Severus Alexander?-

-Si, es algo que muy pocas personas saben-

-haha pero Alexander es un nombre muy hermoso-

-Me gusta más el nombre de nuestro futuro hijo, Steven Alexander Snape Granger-

-Es un lindo nombre-

-Pero más linda eres tú-

-en verdad te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-

-todos los que quieras amor-

Fin flashback

Hermione sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar las sensaciones que le despertaban los recuerdos sobre Severus, pero era casi imposible.

Hermione a pesar del engaño de Severus le había puesto el nombre que habían elegido juntos.

Hermione dejo de pensar en eso y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Dejen Review :)


	9. Nieto Favorito

Volvi! haha despues de unas muy largas vacaciones he regresado, aqui les dejo otro capitulo si, se que me tarde pero esta un poco mas largo que los otros para su deleite, bueno este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Gabo 3 te quiero niño, por si lees esto, y a todas ustedes que me esperan y que leen esta historia, muchisimas gracias por todo y ahora.

recuerden ningun personaje es mio, solo la historia.

A leer.

* * *

**Nieto Favorito**:

Hermione estaba empezando a caer en un inquieto sueño cuando Draco toco a su puerta

-Si?-

-Puedo pasar?-

-Claro Draco, adelante-

-Después de tu platica con Dumbledore te quedaste muy pensativa- inicio Draco-

-Sí, él sabe que Lex es hijo de Severus-

-Pero qué? Le Dijiste?-

-Claro que no, él me dijo que sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me fui-

-Pero como demonios lo supo?-

-No lo sé Draco, es Dumbledore siempre sabe todo, además dijo que no le diría a Severus-

-Bueno, eso me deja un poco más tranquilo-

-No!, me dijo que yo tenía que decirle, que era mi obligación-

-y ya lo pensaste?, se lo dirás?-

-No lo sé, creo que esperare a ver como suceden las cosas cuando Lex este en Hogwarts-

-Sabes que si dejas que esto pase cuando Lex este en Hogwarts el más dañado va a ser él, además no se me hace correcto lo que estás haciendo, él merece saber que tiene un hijo, si yo tuviera un hijo me gustaría saberlo!-

-Draco, por favor, sabes que he estado trabajando en la cura para tu situación, no hay que perder la esperanza-

-Hermione, llevas 11 años, creo que es hora de que me resigne-

-No! Lo lograre Draco, estoy tan cerca-

-Vez porque te digo que es mejor que le digas, él no tiene por qué sufrir por no tener un hijo como yo-

-Por Merlín Draco, el no sufre, él ni siquiera se imagina-

-Hay algo que no te dije?-

-Hoy, antes de irnos a Grimauld Place encontré en la sala a Lex platicando con-

-Con quien Draco?-

-Con Eileen Snape-

-Por Morgana Santa!, pero que hacia ella aquí?-

-Venía a tomar el té con mi madre-

-Y te dijo algo, o insinuó algo?-

-No, solo pregunto porque Lex no se parecía a mí, pero Eileen es una mujer muy inteligente y no creo que le haya pasado desapercibido el parecido-

-Merlín!- dijo Hermione sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos-

-Por eso es mejor que le digas a Severus cuanto antes-

-No lo puedo hacer Draco, entiéndeme, no puedo-

-Tranquila, pero debes pensarlo, ahora a dormir, mañana tendré que ir a San Mungo y tú llevaras a Lex al callejón Diagon-

-Claro necesito descansar-

Hermione y Draco se despidieron y se acostaron con diversos pensamientos en la mente.

Hermione no pudo dormir sino hasta bien entrada la noche, pensando en lo que haría, a la mañana siguiente se despertó y preparo para partir a hacer las compras de Lex y en la tarde irían a comer a la madriguera. Se terminó de arreglar y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos Días-

-Buenos Días mama-

-Buenos Días Hermione- Dijo Narcisa-

-En donde esta Draco?- pregunto Hermione-

-Se fue temprano a San Mungo, dijo que nos veía en la noche-

-A donde piensan ir hoy?- pregunto Narcisa-

-Lex y yo iremos al callejón Diagon a compras sus cosas para Hogwarts y después a comer a la madriguera-

-Y tu abuela?-

-Bueno tenía pensado pasar la tarde contigo Lex, pero veo que tienen planes, así que te parece si mañana nos pasamos todo el día juntos?-

-Claro abuela me encantaría, día de abuela y nieto favorito-

-haha Lex, eres mi único nieto-

-Sí, pero aun así soy el favorito- dijo Lex sonriendo-

-Necesitas que te ayude en algo Narcisa?-

-A que te refieres Hermione?-

-Draco me dijo que estas organizando un evento-

-Oh! Querida no te preocupes ya está todo listo-

Siguieron desayunando tranquilamente hasta que Narcisa le pregunto a Hermione

-Cuando entras a trabajar al ministerio?-

-Cuando Lex entre a Hogwarts, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo con el antes de que entre-

-Entonces en 2 semanas entras al ministerio?-

-Así es-

-Bueno cambiando de tema, le haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños a Lex?, antes de que se vaya a Hogwarts y servirá como de cumpleaños y de despedida-

-Si! Me encantan las fiestas y más si son en mi honor-

-Alexander! Compórtate-

-Déjalo, a todo niño le gustan las fiestas-

-Mañana empiezo con la organización de tu fiesta cariño-

-No es necesario Narcisa-

-Claro que es necesario, Lex es mi nieto y merece eso y más-

- Si mama, además este será mi último cumpleaños que pasaremos juntos, y más ahora que conozco a todos-

-Está bien, pero no te excedas Narcisa-

-Tonterías, Lex tendrá una fiesta al puro estilo Malfoy, con todos los amigos de la familia-

-Pero Narcisa, creo que habrá inconveniente con tus invitados u con las personas que Lex quiere que asistan-

-No había pensado en eso, que te parece si los invitados de Lex vengan por la tarde y los invitados de la familia a una cena más formal por la noche?-

-No creo que sea necesario-

-Tonterías Hermione, ya está decidido la haremos dentro de 2 semanas, el sábado, tú no te preocupes por nada a excepción de decirle a los invitados de Lex y yo me encargare de lo demás, y no acepto un no por respuesta-

-Está bien, Lex ya estás listo para comprar tus cosas?-

-Si!-

-Está bien, ve por tus cosas y te espero aquí-

-Oki ahora regreso-

-Muchas gracias por todo Narcisa-

-No tienes que agradecer querida, Lex es mi nieto, si no de sangre de sentimientos-

-Lo sé, y espero que eso nunca cambie-

-Cambiara querida, cuando se sepa quién es el padre de Lex, pero mientras eso sucede, aprovechare al máximo el estar con Lex, porque no creo que a Eileen le agrade que me llame abuela a mí y no a ella-

-Narcisa, no creo que esa familia acepte a Lex como uno de los suyos, y creo que es mejor así-

-Querida, quieras o no Lex es un heredero sangre pura y en las tradiciones de las familias, un heredero es muy importante, así es como es-

-Lo sé, segura de que no quieres ir al callejón Diagon con nosotros?-

-Sí, tengo una reunión con algunas señoras, nos vemos en la cena-

-Muchas gracias por todo Narcisa-

-Gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho por Draco-

-En ese momento llego Lex-

-Listo, vámonos-

-Ahora mismo cariño-

-Adiós abuela, nos vemos en la cena, te quiero- Dijo Lex dándole un beso en la mejilla a Narcisa-

-Nos vemos Narcisa-

Y con esto desaparecieron entre llamas Verdes.

* * *

Dejen Reviews porfavor :)


	10. Callejon Diagon

Bueno, he vuelto, lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero he vuelto a la universidad u.u, pero he encontrado un tiempo de mi estudio de matrices para subirlo, este cap se los dedico a todas ustedes que me han esperado y siguen aqui, gracias por todo, y ahora a leer.

* * *

Al llegar al Callejón Diagon se encontraron con muchas personas yendo de aquí para allá, lo cual emociono mucho a Lex.

-Bueno Lex que quieres hacer primero?-

-Emm, no lo sé-

-Qué te parece si primero compramos tus libros-

-Claro-

Ambos se dirigieron a Borgin & Burkes, cuando entraron Lex se quedó maravillado con la inmensa cantidad de libros, porque también había heredado el gusto por la lectura de su madre (y de su sensual padre)-

-Bien, empecemos por tu libro de pociones, aritmacia y el de historia de la magia-

-Creo que este es el de pociones- dijo Lex señalando un libro-

-Bien, y aquí está el de Aritmacia e historia de la magia- Dijo Hermione poniendo 2 libros más en el caldero-

-Ahora los libros de transformaciones y adivinación-

-en verdad tengo que tomar adivinación? Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Tienes que hacerlo, podrás elegir tu clase hasta tu segundo año-

-Ok, aquí están los 2-

-Faltan los de encantamientos y herbologia-

-Y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?-

-Hermione se paralizo con esa pregunta-

-El profesor no pidió libro cariño, pero si quieres podemos comprarte uno-

-Claro, sabes que es mi materia favorita-

-Lo se cariño-

-Bien, creo que ya tenemos todos los libros, ahora vamos a comprarte túnicas-

Se dirigieron a la tienda de túnicas y compraron todas las necesarias para la escuela.

-Oye mama, ahora que compraremos?-

-Tus pergaminos y tus plumas-

-Bien.

Hermione y Lex terminaron de hacer las compras y se dirigieron a comprar un helado.

-Que nos falta por comprar mama?- dijo Lex comiendo un helado de chocolate amargo, (adivinen a quien también le gusta ese helado)-

-Nos falta tu kit de pociones, tu mascota y lo más importante, tu varita-

-Genial, pues bueno que esperas?-

-Termina tú helado primero jovencito-

-Está bien- dijo Lex frunciendo el ceño-

Lex devoro su helado y siguieron comprando las cosas que faltaban.

-Que mascota quieres amor?-

-Bueno, yo quiero una serpiente-

-Lex cariño, no puedes llevar una serpiente, solo puedes llevar, sapos, roedores, lechuzas y gatos-

-mmm puedo llevar un cuervo?-

-No cariño, que te parece si llevamos una lechuza y cuando llegues a Hogwarts le preguntas al profesor Dumbledore o al jefe de tu casa si el siguiente año puedes llevar una serpiente-

-Está bien, me gusta esa- dijo señalando una lechuza negra con porte imponente-

-Tómala, sabes cómo le vas a llamar?-

-Emm Fidelix-

-Porque ese nombre?-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esta lechuza es muy fiel, así que le queda-

-Está bien, ahora lo último pero más importante, tu varita-

-Ollivanders es la mejor tienda para comprarla, ahora entremos cariño-

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días señor Ollivander-

-Señorita Granger, madera de vid, 26 cm con núcleo de corazón de dragón-

-Hermione sonrió- Si, es esa, pero ahora venimos a comprar una varita para mi hijo Lex-

-Oh, claro claro déjeme probar, ahora hijo toma alguna de las que están en el mostrador-

Lex tomo una varita y la agito y todas las varitas del mostrador salieron volando.

-Lo siento-

-No hay problema, creo que esa no es para ti-

-Ahora esta otra- le entrego otra varita y lo mismo sucedió-

-Creo que tampoco-

-Así pasaron por algunas otras varitas-

-Déjame ver algo, esta varita es muy especial, solo otra persona aquí en Londres tiene una varita con el mismo núcleo, es magnífica, par amagos muy poderosos y excelentes duelistas- tomo una y se la entrego-

-Lex la tomo y agito, sintió un cosquilleo-

-Bien creo que la hemos encontrado-

-De que está hecha?-

-Pino negro y vid, 30 cm y el núcleo de nervio de corazón de León Rojo-

-Magnifico-

-Muchas gracias señor Ollivander-

-De nada fue todo un placer-

-Hermione y Lex pagaron y salieron de la tienda-

-Nos falta algo madre?-

-No, terminamos las compras pero ahora iremos a la madriguera a comer con los Weasly y los chicos-

-Va ir Teddy y James?-

-Claro-

-Excelente, así les podre contar de la fiesta de cumpleaños que me está organizando la abuela Narcisa-

-Claro, oye te agrado mucho Teddy-

-Si!, es muy cool y además es metamorfomago, eso está increíble-

-Lo se cariño, cuando conocí a su madre también me emocione muchísimo-

-¿Su mama también es metamorfomaga?-

-Sí, lo es-

-Wow!,¿ Y su papa que es?, un hombre lobo?- dijo Lex riendo-

-Pues, aunque no lo creas, si , su papa es un hombre lobo-

-Lex se quedó en silencio, lo cual puso muy nervioso a Hermione-

-Lex?-

-Wow, la familia de Teddy es asombrosa-

-Hermione sonrió- porque dices eso Lex?-

-Porque a mí me gustaría que mi papa fuera tan genial como el papa de Teddy, o conocerlo, mínimo-

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería tirarse a llorar en ese momento.

-Lex, hijo- comenzó Hermione aunque sentía que le fallaba la voz-

-Lo se madre, él no sabe nada de mí, y no sé si aunque lo supiera cambiarían las cosas-

-Steven, claro que cambiarían-

-Eso es lo que más temo madre, ahora vamos a la casa de la abuela Weasly que muero de hambre-

-Claro, en ese momento tomo a Lex del brazo y desaparecieron-

* * *

Dejen Reviews porfa :3


	11. Abuela Weasly

He vuelto!, lo se no estoy muerta! pero si andare muy ocupada en estos meses, espero y no se desesperen, muchisimas gracias por seguir aqui, que esten bien saludos.

* * *

Aparecieron frente a la puerta de la madriguera, Lex toco la puerta y Molly abrió.

-Hermione, Lex pasen, no sé porque no se aparecieron directamente en la casa-

-No queríamos importunar Molly-

-Tonterías, ustedes son de la familia-

-gracias Molly-

-Abuela Weasly, esta James en casa?-

-Como me llamaste?-

-Abuela Weasly, pero si quiere la puedo llamar Señora Weasly- dijo Lex algo cohibido-

-Oh Lex!, claro que no, Abuela Weasly está bien, y si James está en casa, está en el jardín jugando con los demás-

-Genial, ¿Puedo ir mama?-

-Sí, solo ten cuidado-

-Esta Ginny?-

-Si querida, está ayudándome en la cocina-

Se dirigieron a la cocina y se encontraron algunas papas pelándose solas, y a Ginny picando algo-

-Ginny, deja ahí, ve con Hermione, yo me encargo de todo-

-Claro, ven Hermione, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-Tu nuca cambias Ginny, igual de cotilla que siempre-

-Algunas cosas no cambian amiga-

-Bien cuéntame, ¿Cómo te va en casa de los Malfoy?-

-Aunque no lo creas, muy bien, Narcisa es muy amable conmigo y adora a Lex-

-Quien lo diría, Narcisa Malfoy buena persona-

-Así es, además está organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Lex, están los 2 tan entusiasmados-

-Y nos van a invitar?-

-Claro, pero como Narcisa dijo, ustedes ósea los invitados de Lex asistirán por la tarde y los amigos de los Malfoy por la noche en algo más formal-

-Uff! Qué alivio, creí que tendríamos que aguantar a todas esas familias estiradas sangre pura-

-Lo sé, pero creo que es mejor así-

-Sabes que los Snape son muy allegados a los Malfoy y una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico-

-Lo sé y créeme que no se si soportare encontrarme con el-

-Ya decidiste, le dirás?-

-Sí, lo he pensado mucho y con lo que pasó con Lex esta mañana, termine por convencerme-

-Que fue lo que paso?-

-Primero compramos sus cosas para Hogwarts y cuando compramos su varita, la que lo escogió es idéntica a la de Él, por dios, hasta ollivander se sorprendió y antes de llegar aquí él se enteró de que Remus es licántropo, y sabes lo que dijo, que le gustaría que su papa fuera tan genial como Remus-

-Hermione, sabias que esto pasaría algún día y más con tu regreso a Inglaterra-

-Lo sé, por eso he decidido decirle-

-¿Cuándo le dirás?-

-Aun no lo sé, necesito platicar con Draco y después ya veré-

-Entiendo, pero entre más pronto mejor-

-Lo sé-

-Ahora cambiemos de tema, no quiero ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy-

Hermione y Ginny siguieron platicando hasta que llegó la hora de la comida.

-Chicos, lávense la más manos, es hora de comer-

-Claro-

Los chicos llegaron algo sucios a la mesa.

-Bien, tal parece que se divirtieron mucho, están todos sucios-

-Oye Lex, crees que puedas venir a jugar mañana?- dijo James-

-mmm no lo creo, mañana quede de pasar todo el día con mi abuela Narcisa, lo siento-

-Bueno, será otro día, nos queda poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts-

-Sí, hablando de eso, mi abuela me está organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños, será el sábado antes de entrar a Hogwarts-

-¿Cuándo cumples?- pregunto Albus?-

-El 7 de septiembre, pero como no voy a estar aquí, la abuela y mama prefirieron hacerla antes-

-Genial, nos divertiremos hasta la madrugada-

-Lo siento James pero después de mi fiesta con ustedes llegaran los invitados de la abuela y de mi Pa, lo siento-

-No importa Lex, el caso es que nos divertiremos-

-Claro, solo falta avisar a teddy y a los demás-

-De eso me encargo yo, ahora a comer-

Todos comieron juntos hablando de diferentes cosas, al terminar los chicos siguieron jugando hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse.

-Lex hijo despídete-

-Mama otro ratito-

-No Lex, es tarde, despídete-

-Está bien, nos vemos chicos-

-Adiós niños, nos vemos-

-Adiós Tía Herm-

-Bueno Molly todo estuvo delicioso, nos vemos-

-Adiós abuela Weasly, nos vemos-

-Adiós, cuídense-

Hermione y Lex aparecieron en le Mansión Malfoy.

-Lex sube a bañarte y bajas a cenar-

-pero mama-

-Pero nada Alexander-

-Hazle caso a tu madre Lex-Dijo Draco-

-Si padrino- y subió a su habitación-

-Como te envidio-

-Porque?-

-Yo le tengo que decir varias veces que haga las cosas y tú solo con un "hazle caso a tu madre" lo consigues-

-No digas tonterías, ¿Cómo les fue?-

-muy bien, conseguimos todo y fuimos a comer a la madriguera-

-Por lo que dices fue un día muy agotador-

-Lo fue-

-Hermione-

-que sucede?-

-Mañana tengo que ir a la Mansión Snape-

-Para qué?- dijo Hermione Alarmada-

-Tengo que consultar algo con Severus-

-si es algo sobre pociones sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-no es eso, tenemos algunos negocios juntos, además ya es hora de que hable con el-

-Draco, decidí que le diré a Severus sobre Lex-

-Está bien, cuando se lo dirás?-

-Aun no lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto-

-Se lo dirás a Lex?-

-Tendré que hablar con Severus y dependiendo de cómo resulten las cosas se lo diré a Lex-

-Está bien, sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites-

-Lo se Draco, eres un gran amigo-

-Llegaron las cosas de Lex?-

-Sí, están en su habitación-

-Adivina con que salió Lex cuando estábamos en el Callejón Diagon-

-Tu sabes que Trewlaney no era muy buena maestra que digamos así que ya dilo-

-Draco!- dijo una muy sonriente Hermione-

-Bueno me salió con que quería otra escoba porque quiere entrar al esquipo de Quiddich de su casa-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Como que cual, le compraste una antes de venir, además quería una serpiente para llevar a Hogwarts-

-¿una serpiente?, no cabe duda que será un buen Slytherine-

-Ni lo pienses Draco, él estará en Gryffindor-

-Ha! Lex entrara a Gryffindor cuando el mismísimo Merlín regrese de la tumba bailando ballet-

-Eso no es gracioso Draco, mejor me voy descansar antes de bajar a cenar-

-Llega puntual-

-Yo siempre soy puntual-

-Ha!, claro-

-Oye!-

-Anda sube, nos vemos en la cena-

-Eres un odioso Draco Malfoy-

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo desgastes Leona-

-Siempre un maldito Slytherine-

-Hasta la muerte cariño, hasta la muerte-

Hermione subió a su habitación mientras Draco se dirigió a su despacho y ver los documentos que mañana le presentaría a Severus.

Después de cenar todos se dirigieron a dormir, porque el día siguiente pintaba igual o más agotador.

* * *

Reviews? :3


	12. Hermione Regreso

Bueno se que es muy corto, pero vale la pena, espero que esten muy bien, muchas gracias por todo, y aqui esta lo que muchas esperaban, Aparece Severus :) haha, recuerden nada de esto es mio y gracias por leer,

Saludos.

* * *

-Buenos días-Dijo Lex a su madre y a su abuela-

-Buenos Días- respondieron las 2-

-Estas lista para pasar todo el día con tu abuela Lex?-

-Claro que si abuela-

-Bien, desayuna y nos marchamos-

-Por supuesto, ¿En dónde está mi padrino?-

-Él tuvo que salir-

-Oh!- dijo en un tono de decepción-

-tranquilo, lo veras en la noche-

Siguieron desayunando tranquilamente hasta que Lex rompió el silencio.

-Tu que harás hoy madre?-

-Bueno, iré a visitar a tus abuelos, ya regresaron de su convención así que iré a su casa-

-Ok, podre ir después?-

-Claro, luego iremos-

-Bien Lex, estás listo?-

-Si!-

-Vamos-

-Nos vemos mama-

-Cuídate y diviértete-

-Claro, nos vemos en la cena-

-Si-

Narcisa y Lex desaparecieron dejando a Hermione sola en la Mansión.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Snape Albus y Severus hablaban.

-Bien Severus, espero que ya estés listo para el nuevo año escolar-

-Nunca se puede estar listo para soportar a los inútiles de los alumnos-

-Por merlín Severus no hables así-

-Esquer eso es lo que son Albus-

-A lo mejor este año llega algún alumno especial- dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-No digas estupideces Albus, no ha habido un alumno brillante en Hogwarts desde…- se quedó callado-

-Hermione Granger- termino Albus-

-No!, no iba a decir eso, iba a decir que desde que yo estuve en Hogwarts no ha habido ningún alumno brillante-

-Eres un mentiroso Severus-

-Déjate de tonterías Albus-

-Sabes, el otro día fui a una cena a Grimauld Place-

-A mí no me importan tus estúpidas cenas, y menos si son en casa de Black-

-Si me dejaras terminar sabrías a lo que me refiero-

-Bueno te decía, fui a cenar a Grimauld Place porque…-

-Déjate de rodeos y dilo ya!-

En ese momento un elfo domestico interrumpió.

-Amo Snape-

-Que quieres fany-

-Amo, el señor Draco Malfoy solicita verlo-

-Severus- interrumpió Albus-

-Hazlo pasar fany-dijo Dumbledore-

-Si señor-con un plop desapareció-

-Porque lo hiciste Albus, yo NO lo quiero ver-

-Tienes que hablar con él alguna vez, si vino hasta aquí debe de ser importante-

-Eso es lo que me viniste a decir, que Draco regreso?-

-No, y a la vez si-

-Explícate, no estoy para tus acertijos Albus-

-Hermione regresó-

* * *

Reviews Porfavor :)


	13. Recuerdos

Muy buenas emm noches o lo que sea en sus paises :) aqui les traigo un nuevo cap dedicado a todas ustedes que esperan y que me aguantan, pero en especial a Vero mejor conocida como SamanthaBlack que me sugirio que escribiera coff coff presiono coff coff, perdon pero tengo algo de tos haha bueno aqui les dejo esto, no prometo publicar pronto pero no dejare esa historia tirada, ahora aprobechando esto, pasen por mi nuevo fic Mi pequeño :).

Recuerden que ningun personaje o lugar es mio, bueno Lex si haha lo demas es de JK.

A leer

* * *

-Hermione regreso-

A Severus se le encogió el corazón al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que no había podido olvidar, 11 años desde que la perdió, después del error con Cho, la busco por todos lados, durante todo un año hasta que se rindió, no la encontraría y si la encontraba probablemente lo odiaría o simplemente ya o había olvidado.

-Severus ¿estás bien?-

-No sé porque me dices esto Albus, tu bien sabes que entre ella y yo no hay nada-

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo-

-Déjate de Tonterías Albus, hazme un favor déjame solo con Malfoy-

-Está bien, me voy pero por favor Severus, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir-

-No te prometo nada-

-Toc, toc-

-Te veo luego Severus- y desapareció por la chimenea-

-Adelante-

-Severus- saludo Malfoy-

-Malfoy- soltó Snape con todo el veneno del mundo-

-Vengo a hablar contigo-

-Que es lo que quieres Malfoy?-

-Tranquilo Snape, vengo en son de paz-

-Ya habla-

-Vengo para tratar algunos de los negocios que tenemos, ha habido problemas-

-Snape gruño-

Draco le entrego unos pergaminos y comenzó a explicar cuáles eran los problemas que estaban teniendo.

-Bien necesito checar bien los problemas y después te envió mis conclusiones-

-Bueno yo tenía pensado, si tú tienes tiempo checarlo juntos y llegar a una solución lo más pronto posible-

-Porque no los habías traído antes entonces?-

-Acabo de regresar de América hace algunos días y hasta ahora estuve checando los negocios de la familia-

Severus se estaba controlando para no molerle la cara a golpes, pero cuando escucho en donde había estado todo este tiempo con Hermione, no lo soporto.

-Así que es ahí a donde se fueron-dijo muy molesto-

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no me corresponde-

-Claro que te corresponde Draco, te la llevaste, no dejaste que me explicara- exploto Snape-

-Explicar qué?, que te estabas revolcando con Cho por el bien de la investigación-

-Cállate si no sabes lo que paso- dijo apuntándole con su varita-

-Yo sé lo que vi-dijo Draco también apuntándole-

-Te digo que te calles-

-no quiero pelear contigo Snape, además todavía nos queda un asunto que tratar-

-Yo ya no tengo nada que tratar contigo-

-Pero yo sí, el sábado antes de que los chicos entren a Hogwarts, será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lex y vengo a invitarlos a Eileen y a ti-

-El cumpleaños de quién?-

-De Steven Alexander Malfoy, mi hijo-

-Ti..Tienes un Hijo?-

-Si-

A Severus se le oprimió el corazón en ese momento.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa-

-Pero padrino-

-No Draco, quiero que salgas de aquí ahora-

-Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que Lex no tiene la culpa, en verdad me gustaría que estén ahí el sábado-

-FUERA! No lo repetiré, LARGO!- grito Severus, Draco salió de la Mansión Snape muy contrariado dejando a un Severus muy inmerso en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos-

-/Maldición, tiene un hijo, un hijo de Malfoy, me lo debí de haber imaginado, me engañaba antes de irse ya me engañaba, Malditos/-

Flashback

Después de que Hermione desapareciera con Draco, Severus interrogo hasta el cansancio a Harry, pero no encontró nada que le fuera de utilidad y regreso a Hogwarts y se encontró en su habitación en las mazmorras con una Cho Chang ya vestida, lo cual le provoco un ataque de ira y se le lanzo al cuello a ella.

-Que me diste Chang- dijo Severus apretando el cuello-

-No.. No te di nada- respondió casi en un susurro-

-No mientas- apretó más fuerte- ¿Qué demonios me diste?-

-Nada-

-Lo repetiré una vez más, que me diste!- pero Cho no contesto-

-Accio Veritaserum- tomo la botella y se lo dio a beber-

-¿Qué me diste Chang?- la amarro a una silla-

-Poción de Lujuria-contesto ella-

-En donde la pusiste?-

-En el té que te preparan los elfos-

-pero eso es imposible, yo lo reconocería- se dijo a sí mismo-

-Los elfos se encargaron de que no la reconocieras-

-Porque lo hiciste?-

-Porque quería hacer sufrir a la sangre sucia quita novios de Granger-

-Explícate!-

-Draco termino conmigo por culpa de Granger y jure que me vengaría-

-Pero ellos no tienen nada-

-Claro que sí!, por eso me dejo Draco, dijo que le gustaba pasar más tiempo con Granger que conmigo-

Severus se quedó sin palabras, no podía ser, Hermione nunca lo engañaría y menos con Draco, Cho estaba mintiendo, pero sabía que eso no era posible, el veritaserum no le permitiría mentir, volteo a ver a Cho y la desato-

-LARGO-

Cho obedeció y salió corriendo de las mazmorras, Severus también salió pero él se dirigió a la sala de menesteres al entrar se encontró con un bate de base ball y muchas cosas, Severus lo tomo y empezó a destrozar todas las cosas, sacando toda la frustración y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, después de tiempo destrozando cosas la puerta se abrió y Dumbledore apareció por ella.

-Severus, muchacho ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Severus no contesto y seguía destruyendo cosas.

-Severus-

-Se fue Albus, ella se fue, me dejo-

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hijo?-

-Ella.. Ella me encontró en la cama con Cho Chang

-Pero Severus-

-No sé qué paso Albus, bueno si, la maldita de Chang puso poción de Lujuria en mi té, me descontrole y en eso llegaron Hermione y Draco y nos vieron, yo me quise explicar pero ella se fue, desapareció junto con Draco y no sé dónde demonios esta-

-Muchacho tranquilo, necesitas encontrarla y explicarle todo-

-Que no me estas escuchando viejo tonto, se fue y con el maldito de Malfoy, además Chang dijo que ellos tienen una relación, que me engañaba con Malfoy-

-Severus piensa, los celos son los que están hablando por ti en este momento-

-No Albus!- y salió azotando la puerta-

Fin de Flashback

-Tal parece que no me equivoque, si me engañaba con ese malnacido (N/A: perdónenlo esta celoso) de Malfoy, y tiene un hijo, pero esto no se queda así, de Severus Snape nadie se burla.

* * *

Dejen Reviews! porfi :3


End file.
